


Good Morning!!

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Dubiously Consensual Groping, Grinding, Groping, M/M, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pecs, Rivalry, Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, Teasing, Touchy-Feely, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Set in the alternate world from Road to Ninja.Kakashi greets Guy with some early morning skinship.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Good Morning!!

**Author's Note:**

> "Dubiously consensual groping" tag because although Kakashi and Guy know each other well enough to know the difference between "Guy being shy" and "Guy seriously objecting to something", I figured some readers might appreciate a forewarning that rtn!Kakashi is very touchy-feely and forward and rtn!Gai has a Shikamaru-like "What a drag..." approach to everything.

Some days just felt like they dragged on. All days, actually. It wasn’t even noon yet, but Guy already felt so tired that he regretted getting up at all. Missions were important jobs that needed to be fulfilled, but that didn’t make Guy any less jaded about it all. Guy heaved out a weary sigh as he walked down the path. With each step, he slouched a little more, weighed down by yet today’s obligations. He wondered if he should have stayed in bed, and figured no one could fault a tired old man for doing so.

“—Good morning, Guy!!” called an all too familiar voice from behind Guy, followed by the approaching sound of sprinting footsteps.

He tried to ignore the way his insides twisted whenever he heard that tone of voice. He knew the way he stood just a little bit straighter at the tenor gave away part of how he felt about it, but there was no point in hiding that minute reaction. He would’ve gotten a lecture for slouching, anyway. “It’s too early in the morning to be so upbeat, Kakashi…”

Guy’s grumbling was cut short when Konoha’s most hot-blooded jonin grabbed and squeezed his pecs in a sudden, surprise morning greeting as soon as he was within reach. Guy gasped at the touch of Kakashi hands, clasping to his muscular chest hard through the jumpsuit in what could charitably be called a hug from behind. The palms of Kakashi’s warm hands rubbed up and around either side of his chest. “Good morning, Guy!!” Kakashi reiterated pointedly, even more cheerfully than before so he could combat Guy’s pessimism.

The chipper voice mixed with the sudden full-body pressure up against Guy’s back pulled a quiet squeak from Guy’s throat. He jolted slightly, spine going a little rigid. “Are you serious, Kakashi…?” Guy grumbled, too tired and used to this to even roll his eyes at this. “It’s too early for this, too.”

Shamelessly continuing to grope Guy, Kakashi nodded and chimed, “A shinobi should never leave himself so vulnerable and wide open! You keep letting your rival catch you like this! How could I not launch a sneak attack to test you?!”

Kakashi was almost naturally attuned to attacking Guy on sight, or hugging him, or cheering at him, or feeling him up. His blood spiked with the thrill of any contact with his rival, body perpetually energetic and tireless at the very prospect of rousing Guy in some way. And now was no exception. It was an excitable urge he’d never grow out of.

“Well, I failed. The sneak attack is over now.” Guy sighed and shrugged in defeat. “You could give an old man a heart attack, sneaking up on him like that.”

Kakashi slid a hand to rest over Guy’s heart, palm flat over the pulsing thump. “Your heart feels fine to me! In fact, it’s just beating a little bit faster because you’re so in love with me, Guy! Rather than an old man,” Kakashi moved his hand from his heart back to one of Guy’s pectorals, rounded and plump from being squished against his hand. “You’re a maiden in the spring of her youth!”

The face Guy made at that remark had Kakashi barking a laugh, and he only laughed more at Guy’s grumbling, drowning out Guy’s quiet mumbling about being “more of an old maid than a maiden”.

He rubbed and squeezed with the careless vigor of a man who’d mistaken Guy for his own personal stress ball. “And my hands fit so perfectly on you, it’s honestly amazing! How did I ever get so lucky~? It’s destiny, it can’t be anything but destiny! And this feeling itself,” Kakashi kneaded down as much as he could, feeling the give of the firm flesh. “It’s youth!”

Something in Guy twisted in his chest, then lightened, and Guy cracked what was almost half a smile and rolled his eyes. “Kakashi…” Guy complained.

“Guy!” Kakashi sang, his hands running nonsensical patterns across Guy’s chest.

Kakashi had had this bad habit for years.

Indirectly, it started because Guy was lethargic and unenthused, so much that he often sagged against a wall or plopped on the ground for impromptu breaks. He hadn’t been that way _forever_ , but he had been for most his life. In turn, Kakashi usually encouraged him to walk on his own, but he was also happy to simply lift him up in his arms or carry him on his back or drag him along.

He was always dragging Guy by the arm so much, and one time, in his haste, he’d misjudged the distance, or maybe been jostled by someone passing behind him—whatever the reason, when he’d been trying to grope around for Guy’s arm, his seeking hands had accidentally grabbed Guy by the pec instead of the elbow. The heat of his palm sank deep into the meat of the flesh. His fingers splayed across Guy’s chest, which swelled with a quiet gasp.

After accidentally copping a feel, someone who had a sense of shame or decency might have pulled their hand away immediately or at least acted flustered about the mistake. Since Kakashi was about as subtle and tactful as he was lowkey or coy–which was to say, not in the slightest –he did neither of those things. With his hand still planted firmly on Guy’s chest, Kakashi’s eye lit up. With an initially dubious curl of curious fingers, Kakashi tested the waters with a gentle squeeze. He rubbed a circle on the muscle on one side, then did an infinity sign over to the other side, poked the flesh to watch it sink and spring back.

“So soft—when did you get this big and soft here, Guy?! You’ve been training! No, they’re firm…! Ah, this texture! This perfect mixture of fat and muscles—! It’s so comfortable! I want to bury my face in these…!” Kakashi kept loudly gushing his praises about Guy and the muscle tone he was building up. He went on some diatribe about how the feeling was mesmerizing and filled him with renewed enthusiasm, something Kakashi already had more than enough of by all accounts.

The change from poking to rubbing to caressing to groping was so gradual that Guy hadn’t been aware of what Kakashi was doing. One hand tugged the elastic neck of Guy’s jumpsuit down so his other hand could slip inside to touch the skin directly, marveling at the firm muscle and warm skin. In response, Guy had just sighed in exasperation at first, which quickly transformed into a high-pitched squeak of confused surprise when Kakashi had started to unabashedly _fondle_ his pecs.

His hands suddenly grabbed and tore open the jumpsuit over his chest, revealing his budding muscles, just beginning to swell into a nice shape from all the weight training Guy did. His developing pectoral muscles were perky, with perfectly pristine color and pinkish nipples. Tattered pieces of green spandex fluttered to the ground.

The cold air chilled his exposed skin before it was just as quickly replaced with the raw warmth of Kakashi’s hands. His heartbeat quickened against Kakashi’s palm. As the ripped fabric fell away, everything came to a standstill of realization. Guy’s brain belatedly caught on that Kakashi was indeed groping him and Guy was apparently letting him. In public.

Guy’s eyes grew wide as his situation sunk in. The resulting flush on his cheeks matched the intense color of Kakashi’s Sharingan eye. Too dumbfounded to do much more, Guy looked about the crowd in horror. Their fellow shinobi and some civilians were looking over and gawking as they walked by, some even stumbling as they rubbernecked at the sight. Guy felt like he was on display for all the world to see Kakashi bouncing his pecs.

“Um…” Guy tried, clearing his throat. “Kakashi, you can do this later, so—”

“—Really?! You’re going to let me feel these later, too, Guy!?” Kakashi responded in earnest misunderstanding. “Whenever I want? You promise?” With his hands still on Guy’s small, firm but oddly soft chest, Kakashi had barely noticed Guy’s cheeks flush heatedly.

“That’s… not what I was—”

“Thank you! You’re the best rival I could have ever hoped for!” Kakashi gushed again, too excited to let Guy even finish a single sentence. He gave one of Guy’s pecs an almost tender squeeze and heard his breath hitch.

“I’m… really not…”

“—I love your tits, Guy!” Kakashi had screamed, at the top of his lungs, in front of everybody.

Guy had simply sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

“It energizes the both of us, so it’s fine! I can feel your heart finally racing a little when I hold onto you like this!” Kakashi had explained back then, and he gave the same excuse now. Guy didn’t have the energy to argue with that strange logic.

Kakashi was a thoroughly exhausting man. Even if Guy had to admit that he felt more awake now than he had a minute ago.

At some point over the years, Guy had simply started keeping his camo vest open, just to make it easier for Kakashi to reach around to his chest and get it over with, much to Kakashi’s delight. Guy was too lazy to try to stop Kakashi from undoing the zipper at all, in public or in private.

“I hope you’ve been having a productive morning, Guy! As for me, I did my morning exercises and rushed all the way here to see you! It’s always nice when we have a mission together! I like spending time with my darling students, but you’re my favorite person! I’ve been daydreaming about these since I opened my eyes!” Kakashi’s hands continued rubbing circles into his chest, small movements pushing the open flaps of the vest further aside. Kakashi’s hands massaged just beneath his collarbone and Guy’s breathing hitched. “You really have perfect tits, Guy!”

Guy should have been accustomed enough to Kakashi’s penchant for touching his chest by now that he could just brush it off. Somehow, over the years, he had only ever got less used to it. Maybe Kakashi was getting more eager. Or maybe Guy’s defenses were wearing down more, just like every part of him was wearing down with age. The burning sensation beneath his skin almost made Guy want to strip down and give Kakashi anything he wanted, if only to keep being touched like that. Like he was still some emotional, hormonal young man.

“Kakashi, we’re too old for this sort of nonsense now,” Guy said with another heavy sigh.

“What was that? I can’t hear you!” Pointedly, Kakashi gripped Guy’s pecs harder. “Louder, Guy! If you have something to say, say it with your whole chest!”

“Stop kidding around – _AH_!” Kakashi squeezed particularly hard at that moment. Guy felt dull fingernails digging in lightly through his jumpsuit.

“I’m not kidding around!” He grinned, gently moving his hands in small circles. It might’ve been soothing, if Guy had been in the mood to be soothed. “What’s some youthful skinskip between a couple of rivals?”

Guy wrinkled his nose cutely in a pout that he probably had no idea made him look as young as he actually was. “How is this skinship?”

Kakashi hummed a pensive melody, creating a slow circling motion with his index finger into the fabric of Guy’s jumpsuit. “You’re right… It’d only be proper skinship if I tore the clothes out of my way!” Kakashi let go of Guy’s pecs to instead tug at the elastic jumpsuit. “I can do that!”

Guy placed his hands on Kakashi’s wrists. “Hey… That’s enough already, isn’t it?”

For once, Kakashi lowered his voice to whisper in Guy’s ear. His hot breath puffed against Guy’s skin, sending shivers of excitement down his rival’s spine as he begged, “Come on, just a little more, Guy?”

Guy nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his warm breath speaking right into his ear. Kakashi giggled and playfully blew a focused stream of cooler air against his earlobe, then started to nibble it through the smooth, synthetic fabric of his mask.

“Please, Guy? I won’t make us late for our mission, even if I have to carry us myself and race there! I just want to wake you up a little bit first!”

Kakashi pressed a finger lovingly against the beefiness of his pec. Guy lifted his head, mouth partly open to let out a soft noise of both pleasure and confusion. Guy swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart pounding in his chest. Such a gentle touch felt electrifying to Guy. He almost couldn’t believe something this intimate was happening with a man like Kakashi, who seemed incapable of this sort of slow, soft tenderness. Kakashi was so fiery and loud.

As weary as Guy was, he didn’t hate either side of Kakashi, though.

“…Do whatever you want, but it sounds like a waste of our time… Maybe you think you aren’t, but I’m definitely too old for this,” Guy said calmly, seemingly not affected. But Kakashi knew him well enough to not let the man fool him. His brown eyes were dark, fingers trembling slightly. The way Kakashi saw it, Guy was probably fighting himself to not pounce back.

“Agree to disagree!” Kakashi declared, then quickly added, “But I’m going to make you agree with me someday! You have just as much passion as me, burning hidden within this heart!” Kakashi squeezed Guy’s left pec.

Slowly, teasingly, Kakashi’s fingers trailed down Guy’s chest. It left a trail of heat in its wake, his skin burning. A part of Guy compulsorily wished that the jumpsuit wasn’t in the way, since Kakashi had foregone his gloves. He lamented the way the fabric stifled the feeling.

Another part of Guy shut that part up by reminding himself to throw away such juvenile thoughts. He was an old man, not some dog in heat. Guy would rather not debase himself. He tailored his expression back to usual, and Kakashi gave a crooked frown. “…Really? You still think I have something like that hidden anywhere in me? Your childlike optimism is tiring, too…” Guy said, once he’d successfully pushed all that passion Kakashi was probably referring to, to the far recesses of his mind.

“—Guy, you know what? You haven’t even wished me a good morning back! You’re so mean!”

“I’m not mean,” Guy said, keeping his voice even. It wasn’t hard, he naturally sounded disinterested and tired anyway. “I’m probably just a crotchety old man.”

“Hmm…” Kakashi hummed and pressed against his pectorals, playing with the warm, firm bounce under his fingertips. “But Guy, your tits are just so plump and perky! These don’t feel like they belong to an old man!”

“Stop playing dumb. Hurry up and quickly cut this out…”

Kakashi pulled Guy flush against him and pressed his palms flat against Guy’s chest, dug his fingers in, prodded and pushed and tried to roll the mounds side to side. “Oh no, Guy! My hands are stuck to your tits! I can’t get them off!”

“Yes, you can. Just move your hands—”

“—You want me to move them? I can do that!”

Kakashi beamed as his hands fondled Guy’s muscular chest. Each hand trailed over the soft skin and swirled around clothed, relaxed nipples before each hand cupped one of the large pecs. He began to squeeze and massage the firm muscles.

Guy stiffened and turned his head to the side with closed eyes as Kakashi’s hands continued. Guy’s even breathing began to turn to breathy whimpers as he felt his hands fondle his chest sensually in rotating circles.

He could hear Guy’s breath catch and a subtle whimper he released as Kakashi dug his fingernails slightly into the meat of his pectorals and scratched lightly at the edge of the nub hiding underneath the fabric.

“K-Kakashi, you know that’s not what I…”

Kakashi laughed. Finally, that deep voice was shaking. Emboldened, he continued. “Look at these tits bounce! Everybody, look how muscular and handsome my rival is! Might Guy has the best tits in the whole village!”

“— _Kakashi_.” Guy shushed. There was no one around this time. Kakashi had caught Guy while he was on his way through the forest to meet him for a mission. Kakashi was screaming so loud though, who knew how long they’d stay alone? Guy tried to speak with a normal, even tone, but all that came out was a panicked squeak. “Those aren’t t… tits.” His rough, rugged voice couldn't help but stutter in embarrassment.

“Sure, they are! They’re huge! These are so big that I can’t fit all of it in my hands! My fingers can’t even encompass the entire things! I always notice you walking around with your vest hanging open, like you want me to stare! I notice when you get caught in the rain and your spandex clings to you in all the right ways! Your tits are so great, if they were any bigger, I think your clothes would burst at the seams! –That would be hot! I want to see you burst your jumpsuit open with nothing but your big, beefy pecs, Guy!” moving his finger from Guy’s cleavage to press into one of his pecs, pressing his hand flat and massaging the soft flesh, feeling Guy melt under the touch. Kakashi reveled in the way the muscle let itself be melded and played with, soft yet strong. Kakashi reveled in the way Guy was finally starting to fall apart, just a bit. Guy was a tough nut to crack, but Kakashi was nothing if not determined. “...They strain against your vest, and they bounce when you fight. It looks so obscene! They’d probably bounce up and down if you rode me, too! –I want to see that, too! That sounds like tits to me!”

To Guy’s mortification, Kakashi’s words were a heat traveling south. Warmth pooled pleasant in his groin, just from having Kakashi manhandle him. Ignoring the feeling, Guy grumbled, “I really can’t with you, Kakashi… Are you really trying to talk dirty right now, Kakashi? First thing in the morning?”

“Dirty talk? These are just my youthful, honest feelings! There’s nothing dirty about how much I wanna watch your tits bounce while you ride my dick!”

“You didn’t need to repeat that part…” Kakashi’s hands slid to cup the sides of Guy’s pecs and pushed them towards each other, making the cleavage showing through the jumpsuit even more pronounced. “—Mmph!”

“Look, Guy! If I squish them together, they look even bigger!”

“Don’t rub them together like that…”

“Like what? Like this?” Kakashi replied, massaging Guy’s pecs. He tried to fit his whole hand around each one, squeezing the soft flesh. Guy squeezed his eyes shut as Kakashi’s fingers curled around his pec. Guy winced as his palm brushed over his nipple, and Kakashi kept it there, rubbing it gently.

Guy whimpered –not out of pleasure, he assured himself, “pleasurable” was probably the last word he’d use to describe this.

“Or like this…?” Kakashi slid his calloused fingers up to Guy’s nipples, pinching and stroking them.

“Fuah—” Guy jerked forward, barely holding himself up at this point. He realized only a second later it seemed like he was leaning into Kakashi touch. A few more seconds passed until he realized that he’d leaned into Kakashi’s touch while making that sound.

Of course, Kakashi seemed to take it as an invitation to continue regardless.

“Like this, maybe!” Kakashi asked, tracing a single finger slowly down between Guy’s cleavage, rubbing a slow fingertip along the sensitive skin. Guy tensed. Kakashi had never touched him like that before, slow and sensual, with care and precision –and Kakashi had touched him quite a few times. He was usually so zealous about it that he was sloppy. Kakashi’s featherlike touches were so unusual.

Guy had to hold a strong groan back in his chest. Just from having Kakashi’s hands on him like that, he was already riled up like some hormonal teenager. It was embarrassing how a man who’d long outgrown these sorts of games was letting himself be played with like this. And Kakashi showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Kakashi pinched one of Guy’s nipples, rolling it between his fingertips, feeling the other go stiff. A puff of held breath falling from his lips, and Guy’s voice came out louder than expected, almost a whine and he seemed to be leaning into Kakashi’s touch rather than pulling away from it.

Kakashi’s hands froze on Guy’s chest.

That sound was one he had only heard in his wildest dreams. It went straight to his cock that ached for Guy. It had been a vague, low sound that Kakashi had never heard from Guy before, so he wasn’t really sure. But it sounded like a moan. Kakashi wanted it to be a moan.

Right on cue, Kakashi heard Guy awkwardly clear his throat, a blush coloring his cheeks. So maybe he did moan. Even the embarrassed look on his adorable face was too much. A small thrill ran through Kakashi at the realization. Arousal tingled under his skin. “Guy… what was that?”

Guy hadn’t meant to moan out loud like that, and he tried to pass it off as nothing, but he still felt himself wither with Kakashi’s every word and every touch. It somehow reached deep inside him, even with the wandering hands mostly staying on his chest. “…What was what?” Guy said, feigning ignorance.

“That sound!” Kakashi pressed.

“I didn’t hear anything,” Guy mumbled dryly. “I guess my hearing must be going, too.”

The lie was as unconvincing as all of Guy’s other lies. “Oh, really? Guess there’s nothing we can do if you didn’t notice it…” Kakashi said fretfully, as if he actually was going to play along for once. Guy shuddered when Kakashi sighed. He felt Kakashi’s hot breath in his neck and tried to turn around, but the hands around his torso held him well enough in place. “I’ll just have to make it happen again so you know what sound I’m talking about then!”

His hands found Guy’s peaking nipples under the thin spandex again. Guy bit his lip and shook his head, trying to stave off any other revealing sounds as Kakashi dug the nail of his right finger along Guy’s right pectoral and pressed his thumb against his sensitive nipple.

All of his stomach muscles contracted at once. He bucked away from the touch, and then into it, his body was out of control as though Kakashi was driving it – but it was Guy, all Guy.

“Kakashi. That’s enough,” Guy grunted once again. He tried to sound firm, but he only sounded desperate.

Kakashi brought his thumbs to Guy’s nipples and circled them through his suit, pulling out breathy moans.

“Guy, these are your weak points, right?” he asked, fingers on either hand both slightly pinching the hardening nubs between them.

Kakashi plucked insistently at the elastic of the jumpsuit. Guy breathed in a deep breath, and tried to let it relax him; it didn’t work. He still mewled helplessly. “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about, so give it a rest, Kakashi.” He whispered urgently, covering his mouth with his hand to not let any more embarrassing sounds escape.

“I must not—no, I cannot do that! I promised I’d show you the sound I was talking about! You still don’t know what it was, right? That sound.”

“That sound? Oh… I don’t need to know. I’m not all that curious.”

“But I am!”

Guy’s external protest was weak against his physical reaction and passion that over took everything Guy could possibly do in his control. Kakashi’s hands stayed in place and he pressed himself against Guy, who was definitely pushing back with every hump behind him. He didn’t break his concentration for a minute, even as the Guy’s own breathing began to sound rugged with lust. He was starting to come close to a release that they were both starting to feel nearing with every motion.

A deep groan caught in Guy’s throat. It rolled out, long and guttural. It was unmistakable this time. Another drawn out moan was covered by Guy’s hand, but went straight to Kakashi’s dick.

“That! What’s that sound you’re making?”

“I… I’m just grumbling and groaning. I always do that, Kakashi,” Guy whispered, voice shaking so he was barely audible.

“Hmm…” His hands continued petting Guy’s body through his spandex. “Really…?”

Guy moaned out with hoarse moans and blushing face as Kakashi freely fondled his pecs. His face strained not to enjoy this so obviously. He whined. It was the only thing he could make come out of his mouth, and he hated it. Kakashi kept playing at them, drawing a string of whines and moans from his lips.

The soft sounds Guy made as Kakashi rubbed away the slight ache drove him crazy. They weren’t even Guy’s usual grunts and moans. Kakashi felt a surge of pride at the quiet, breathy sound Guy was letting out.

“Aha! I knew it! You really are making dirty noises, Guy!” Kakashi couldn’t keep the thread of glee out of his voice. “Even though you always complain about being too old, this must feel really good for you! I bet you’re just shy! That’s so cute! And there you go! There you go! Oh, Guy, your cheeks are so pink!”

They felt more like blazing scarlet. With a tremendous effort, Guy managed to say, “It wasn’t– um. I’m…”

Guy was panting as Kakashi started alternating squeezing hard and soft, rubbing round the nipple or pinching the hardened skin with either hands. Guy’s breath was sucked in with a loud hiss.

“And your nipples are erect too, Guy! I wonder if they’re blushing under there, too!”

Kakashi heard a whine from Guy that was indicating that he was definitely getting turned on. “Oh? I like that sound, too! I want to hear that again, too!”

The touches became rougher, but the ministrations remained more calculated than usual.

With something like reverence, Kakashi explored every inch of the pectorals, marveling at how warm and firm they were beneath his hands. He couldn’t keep himself from pinching at the skin every so often just to hear the sudden intakes of air or moans that Guy made again and again.

“Who knew you could make a voice this sweet, Guy? You kept it from me all these years?”

The next thing Guy felt was a nimble hand wandering over his clothed abs, traveling further towards his groin. Guy moaned increasingly loudly at that, but there was no time to complain or be ashamed when Kakashi’s hand snaked out to grope at Guy’s crotch, palming him through the fabric. He stroked Guy through the spandex until he was gasping, hips jerking involuntarily into the light touch. Desperate for more, deluded in thinking that this was enough.

“Even though you’re so soft here,” One hand gripped Guy’s pec, “You feel a bit hard here!” The other hand cupped Guy’s crotch. Kakashi grinded his hips, humping Guy’s backside like some overexcited dog in heat. “I probably feel a little bit harder, though.”

“—Kakashi,” Guy panted out, finally finding his voice again. Tears were beginning to fall from the corner of Guy’s eyes, and his face flushed with a rosy red glow as he tried not to look back at Kakashi. “This is well beyond skinship.”

Kakashi took his hand off Guy’s crock and pinched the elastic of the jumpsuit instead. “These clothes are _still_ in my way, so I don’t think it’s even proper skinship in the first place!”

The sound of the metal of his headband clinking made his eyes snap open. He looked down and saw Kakashi’s other hand grasping at his makeshift belt, desperately trying to untie it without letting go of Guy’s pec with his other hand. Eventually, he managed to undo it and quickly pulled it from Guy’s waist trousers, tossing it aside.

And then, Kakashi released Guy.

Taking a quick step back, Kakashi grabbed Guy by the shoulders and flipped him around so they could be face-to-face. Guy wobbled. Now that Kakashi was facing Guy, his attempts at feigned nonchalance were so ineffectual, they were almost cute. His hard nipples poked through the fabric of his jumpsuit while his half-hard cock jutted out, straining against the spandex and coating it in precum. The forehead protecting wasn’t hiding it anymore.

“Guy! You’re excited! Look how turned on you are!” Cupping the front of the crotch, Kakashi watched as Guy’s eyes widened in realization. “This isn’t something from an aging old man. This is vivacious, passionate youth!”

Guy sighed, but Kakashi could hear the shudder in his voice, could feel it in his chest. Guy put his hands around Kakashi’s wrist when Kakashi started stroking him through the spandex, and Kakashi could feel the tremble in his hands. “You’re exhausting. Haven’t you had enough already, Kakashi?”

“Nope!” Kakashi answered, shaking off Guy’s hand.

Kakashi’s hands returned to the heaving chest before him and Guy’s own hands clasped at nothing behind him. Kakashi kept Guy from falling after his futile attempts to reach for a support that wasn’t there. The nearest tree was just out of reach, and if he was trying to find something to lean against, he’d only fall.

He grabbed Guy by the wrists and pushed Guy’s balled up fists towards his chin to make him squeeze his elbows together, pushing his chest together and out between his arms. The jumpsuit tightened around Guy’s muscles.

Guy’s legs were trembling, body gradually losing strength, but for all the best reasons, not the excuses he always complained to Kakashi about. Guy wondered briefly if Kakashi would hold him up if he fell, like he always did.

Kakashi’s mouth watered under the mask, especially when he glanced up and saw Guy looking half embarrassed, his face going red. Kakashi licked his lips and swallowed thickly. “That look in your eyes is finally so lively, Guy!”

Guy offered no reply other than his labored breathing. Kakashi hesitated for a bit, just so he could take a moment to look over Guy like this. His shoulders were hunched slightly and his face was cutely turned away from Kakashi. His aggravated breathing made his chest jiggle slightly, still smooshed between Guy’s arms that Kakashi held tight.

That sight alone was enough to make Kakashi’s decision for him.

“Alright! I’ve decided! I want to wake you all the way! I’ll make you even livelier! Prepare yourself, Guy!”

Kakashi pulled away, hands falling away from Guy’s body.

Guy reacted too sluggishly to do very much with those few seconds of freedom. It gave Kakashi plenty of time to walk back a few steps, just enough to give himself a bit of a running start. He bent his legs, adrenaline coursing through his veins, pouncing forward with stretched arms to tackle his core, throwing off his center of balance. He yanked Guy’s uniform vest off while he dived back in to tackle-hug Kakashi with such enthusiastic vigor that even the thought of keeping up with him was far beyond Guy’s capabilities.

Together, they fell to the grassy ground with a loud thud. Kakashi had Guy pinned down under his hands, wedging his thighs into his sides. It took such little effort to get Guy laid out on the ground. Kakashi huffed a breath as he clambered onto the spread thighs.

“There you go, leaving yourself wide open again, Guy! You’re never, ever caught like this by any enemies on our missions!” Even though Kakashi always fussed over Guy and worried about him on the field, despite Guy’s lethargic attitude, he never failed to jump out of the way or snap into a battle pose as soon as he was in any actual danger. He moved on autopilot in battle, dodging just as fast as Kakashi and fighting just as nimbly, only to go back to complaining about being too old and tired to keep doing this right afterwards. It was a little charming, but it made him think, “I wonder why I can always catch you so easily? Are you not taking me seriously, Guy?!”

With a snort, Kakashi climbed onto his rival’s lap, gently grinding down against his still clothed cock.

“Or are you just letting me hold onto you? Because you’re having fun, too!”

“…Missions are missions, Kakashi. You are something else entirely,” Guy answered languidly.

“You mean you’re playing along for the sake of our eternal rival and your feelings for me! I’m not a mission, I’m just someone you really, really love, right? I’m your destiny!” Kakashi held a hand to Guy’s chest curiously. His heart was beating so fast, in spite of himself. A rabbity, happy beat that Guy couldn’t calm down.

Guy turned his face away to avoid Kakashi’s keen stare. His sheeny black hair splayed against the dewy green like a dark array of sunshine. Kakashi could see that the blush reached Guy’s now-uncovered, bright red ears. “It’s… so childish. Don’t make me say something that infantile out loud, Kakashi,” he muttered.

Kakashi felt Guy’s chest heave with slow breaths. He made no move or attempt to get away or attack, only staring off into the distance, burning with emotion that was swelling to the surface. Sweat was beading on his tan skin. Guy had his reservations about caving into the attention he was receiving, but he didn’t object to it either.

“You already know what my answer is, anyway…” Guy finished, timid and barely audible.

Kakashi would think more about those words, if he wasn’t distracted by the rest of Guy. While he was admiring his hair and the look on his face, Kakashi’s eyes trailed lower to drink in the rest of Guy. Reclined like this, his new position offered up the prime real estate that was Guy’s broad chest, the expanse practically inviting Kakashi’s touch.

And touch, Kakashi did. He patted the chest with both hands, pressing down lightly at first, barely using any strength, then harder. Hard enough that Guy exhaled with a soft noise. Kakashi eased off, alternating pressure between his hands, massaging eagerly. Guy heaved a sigh, heart hammering in his chest so hard that Kakashi could feel it.

It was satisfying. The ample amount of squish, the body-heat warmth, the thrum of heartbeat under his hands, all while Guy was more-or-less trapped underneath him. It all made Kakashi feel a shiver of contentment in his spine. Guy groaned slightly, shifting under him to place his hands on Kakashi’s hips.

“Kakashi… Isn’t that enough already?” Kakashi took his hands off of Guy’s chest for one regretful moment to wriggle them under the jumpsuit. He made a little involuntary squeak at the heat of Kakashi’s skin. “What are you doing?”

“Your body’s heating up!” Kakashi said, grabbing the jumpsuit by the stretchy collar. “It looks uncomfortable, Guy! I’ll take this off for you!”

In a single fluid motion, Kakashi rucked the hem of the jumpsuit all the way down to Guy’s hips, revealing a whole wall of tanned skin and bountiful pectoral muscles in all their firm, lush glory.

The sight of Guy’s naked chest bouncing bare had the words catching in his throat. Kakashi’s hands weren’t even big enough to contain all that flesh in just two handfuls. Guy’s chest was so nice, big and supple and tempting…

Kakashi wanted nothing more than to grab them in his hands and press his face in between them.

Guy’s face and chest were flushed red when Kakashi finally finished striping his upper half. He looked up at Kakashi, and the expression on his face was anything but an old man’s. It looked boyish in fact, like he was waiting to see what Kakashi would do next. There was an innocence to it that was the antithesis of his body, which was strong and powerful, or his words, which were old and defeated.

Somehow, that turned Kakashi on even more.

He couldn’t hold himself back a second longer. One hand tangling in Guy’s hair, the other back to its restless kneading, Kakashi explored Guy’s half-naked body. His palm was warm, raising goosebumps on Guy’s sensitive skin. His hands explored Guy’s chest, thumbs moving slowly over his nipples. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to keep his eyes glued on Guy’s pecs or on the expressions on his handsome face.

“They’re so much bigger than they used to be, Guy! And they’re easier to rub now, too!” Kakashi praised. “You were always buff, but you really filled out! They look even better when I can see them uncovered! I bet even the women in those dirty books you read don’t have tits this big! You grew up so well!”

Guy’s chest was soft as it looked, and Kakashi wanted to keep touching them forever. They were sensitive, too— a simple touch left Guy a puddle on the ground, whimpering and shivering. And Kakashi gave him more, pinching and fondling and caressing his way over every inch of the soft skin, drinking in all the noises that Guy made.

“Maybe it’s because I was always groping them! I heard that fondling breasts makes them bigger!”

Guy opened his mouth to respond, about to mumble something about how ridiculous that was, but Kakashi dipped his head down and nipped at his skin.

“You’re so perfect,” he whispered into the place just above Guy’s chest, where it met his collarbone. He sucked a hickey into that spot, rendering Guy completely bereft of speech, reduced to a moaning mess with his hands in Kakashi’s hair, tugging him closer.

He mouthed along the muscle that arced into his collar as his hands worried at Guy’s chest until Guy gasped and thrashed about. “Kakashi…” Guy’s back arched, the jumpsuit creaking with his movements. When he bent his leg, he accidentally brushed against the inside of Kakashi’s thigh.

“Ah—” Kakashi gasped as he rutted against Guy’s leg, trying to relive the lovely friction he just felt. “Are you trying to wrestle? You’ll have to try harder than that if you want to throw me off.”

Kakashi pushed him back down with a gentle push against his chest. Kakashi continued seeking friction, bucking his hips into Guy’s legs using a steady rhythm. The tension was unbearable for Guy, and he felt his dick harden just at the sound of Kakashi’s husky gasps against the shell of his ear.

“I’m too old for this nonsense…” Guy repeated, more to himself than to Kakashi.

“No, you’re not!”

Guy wasn’t so mouthy when Kakashi slapped one of his pecs, watching it jiggle and tint pink from the hit. “Ouch—! Kakashi!” Guy hissed, arching at the sting of the strike. Kakashi gave the other one a similar smack, partly in response to Guy’s exclamation, but mostly because he wanted to give it a matching pinken handprint. “ _Kakashi_!” Guy shrieked, sitting up a bit, practically headbutting Kakashi if he hadn’t reared back in time to dodge it.

He stopped short when he saw the smugly giddy look on Kakashi’s face. Kakashi laughed as soon as they met eyes. He leaned in to meet Guy, so close that Guy tensed in anticipation of a kiss that just barely didn’t connect. Instead, Kakashi tilted his head forward and pressed their foreheads together affectionately.

“I finally got a passionate response out of you!” Kakashi’s black eye sparkled fever-bright. “Shout more, squirm more, retort more, get angry more, get happy more. Get so, so emotional that you just can’t sit still! Especially if it’s because of me! You shouldn’t be so mellow and pessimistic all the time. I like you like this.”

Guy wasn’t usually one to get very emotional about winning or losing competitions, but somehow, his face flushed and his teeth clenched, like he really was frustrated. “Did a point just go to you in this rivalry thing…?” Guy asked.

“Maybe! But that’s not what this is about!”

“What is it about, then?”

Kakashi crowded in Guy’s space eagerly, coaxing back to lying on the ground with a gentle push, his hands still on Guy’s pecs. “When we were younger, I really did just admire the muscle tone you were building up.”

He squeezed the pecs in his hands, then pulled away and stroked his nails lightly down Guy’s heaving chest, over the smooth expanse of his stomach. Guy kept his form fit and muscles toned. His body exuded power.

“I like your muscles. Even though you always say you’re so tired, you don’t slack off on your training. When I put my hands on your shoulders, or held your arm, and felt your chest, I could feel the growing muscles and remember how you really do work as hard as me. It’s proof of your passion. It’s what I love about you.”

Kakashi trailed his hands over Guy’s lean torso. It was all valleys and hills, sculpted from the dedication that also defied Guy’s complaints of being too old and too weak.

“You’re youthful and spirited and full of life! We’re not kids anymore, but we’re not old men! You’re perfect, Guy! Don’t talk about yourself like you’re past your prime and above feeling things, because I know you’re not!”

Kakashi’s hands traveled further down towards the elastic bunched around his hips. Kakashi traced along the elastic, gently combing through the tiny fuzz of happy trail around Guy’s belly button.

“…Maybe you’re not past your prime, Kakashi. But I—”

Kakashi ducked his head again to do something to Guy’s neck that turned Guy’s response into a half-swallowed yelp. His heels skidded desperately apart from each other, digging hard into the ground.

“You’re right about one thing. We are older now! But the newer feelings that have blossomed for you and your heart and your voice and your body over the years…!” said Kakashi, his voice a suddenly uncannily sultry purr. “When I see you, I want to touch you all over and do all sorts of things to you!”

The tips of his fingers stroked over each ridge of Guy’s defined abs, the muscles twitching and contracting under him. Guy’s breath quickened, and when Kakashi gyrated over his hips, the hardness of his cock was obvious through both their pants.

“These feelings are still just as much a part of youth and springtime as my pure adoration for your hard work was! As long as you have these feelings too, that’s proof that we’re both in our springtime! That’s what this is about!”

“…You’re so embarrassing.” Guy mumbled, and rolled his shoulders back a bit.

“You’re embarrassed? Because you’re the only one getting undressed? I get it!” Kakashi stripped off his vest and shirt, then leaned forward, playfully showing off his bare chest as well. Kakashi wasn’t much smaller than Guy. He was barely even shorter by a couple centimeters, and he was just as battle-worn. Kakashi’s upper body strength was enough to stab a whole through someone barehanded. But when it came to muscles and athletic builds, Kakashi couldn’t quite compare. “It’ll be less embarrassing if you touch me, too, Guy! Go on!”

Kakashi took hold of Guy’s wrist and pulled his arm up, pressing his hand to his chest, flat against the upper part of his breastbone so Guy could feel Kakashi’s heart hammering in excitement. When Kakashi release his wrist, he giggled as Guy’s hand fell away limply. “Feeling better now?” Kakashi asked.

Guy sighed again. “How are you like this…?”

Surprisingly, Guy reached his hand back out on his own.

“You keep talking about me, about my chest, about my shoulders, whatever you think is in my heart,” Guy said softly, trailing his hands lightly up Kakashi’s sides and feeling the hyperactive man shudder, “but have you seen you and yours?” He cupped the side of Kakashi’s pecs, pushing inwards. They didn’t have the same sort of plumpness to them as Guy’s did, flatter and harder, but Guy managed to squeeze them enough in a way that had Kakashi exhaling quickly. 

“How does your heart beat this fast?”

Once Guy called attention to it, Kakashi felt his heart beating in his chest, pounding against the hand on his chest.

Guy smoothed his palm across Kakashi’s chest to trail his cold fingers over the warm skin of Kakashi’s collarbone. Kakashi froze above him, eyes wide as he stared down, his chest heaving.

“You’re so… Uninhibited.” The word was Capital, and like a kiss or this caress, it felt tangible. “You shine, like nothing ever tires you. Life hasn’t worn you out the way it has me.” Guy’s fingers trailed high, brushed Kakashi’s masked jaw while his thumb searched for the outline of Kakashi’s smile. “I know everything you’ve been through, and none of it has tired you out…” Guy’s hand returned to Kakashi’s heart, and a smile ghosted his lips.

Kakashi sat there, stunned to silence as his chest was stroked with the most tender of touches. The simple words of praise washed over him, filling his heart and soul. An overflowing feeling of love squeezed his heart. It flooded his entire being.

Kakashi was a little breathless as he glanced between Guy’s left hand and his face, like he didn’t know what he wanted to look at more. Kakashi’s heart did something complicated in his chest; he felt like every organ in his body was re-learning its position in relation to Guy, like he was cosmic debris and the man in front of him had his own gravitational pull. He felt like Guy could probably feel it in his fingertips. “Guy…!”

“I don’t know how you do it. It’s exhausting how easily I let you pull me around like I have as much left in me as you do. …I don’t dislike that. It’s nice,” Guy said decisively. “You’re always shining, like a brighter sun or something…”

Kakashi breathed heavily as Guy leisurely dragged his fingers lower. His hand was cool, almost pleasantly so against Kakashi’s own heated body, and the skin of Kakashi’s lower abdomen tingled as his fingers moved lightly across it. Kakashi felt one of them dip beneath his waistband, so slight that it might have been an accident. He let out a soft whimper anyway.

“I… I was asking you to touch my body, Guy!” Kakashi stammered and laughed, suddenly bashful. That boundless energy didn’t disappear, but it all seemed to gather in his fingertips, buzzing at the surface of the skin, because all he could do was fidget restlessly. “Not my heart! Sneak attacks are so sly! How can you say it’s too embarrassing and childish to say things like ‘I love you’ even though you say things like that!?”

“Is that so?” Guy flushed harder and averted his gaze, but rolled his eyes. “Well, I touched you. It’s still embarrassing. But it’s nice to see that even you can get embarrassed, too…”

“Guy…” Emotional streams of tears streamed down Kakashi’s face.

“Get on with it. Do whatever you want.”

“I will!” The tears vanished immediately, and then Kakashi was beaming again.

Kakashi leaned forward, nosing at the valley between Guy’s pecs, where muscle striations stretched horizontally across the chest. He laughed and tucked his chin into Guy’s chest. He was always so warm, and his skin was nice even through the barrier of Kakashi’s face mask. Kakashi nuzzled his nose against the top of one of Guy’s pecs and sighed.

Kakashi pillowed his face against one of the pecs and glanced up at Guy adoringly. “You’re so soft and solid and fleshy! A bit squishy!” Shifting, Kakashi pressed his face between the pecs and grabbed each one with his hands to motorboat between the muscular globes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! I can feel the youth flowing through you!” The feeling of having his face between them was so pleasant that Kakashi finally reached up to pull his mask down so he could feel Guy’s skin against his.

“This is what you meant by proper skinship, isn’t it, Guy?”

Kakashi dipped his head and slid his tongue up in a long, wet arc between his pecs.

Guy always tried to discourage Kakashi from licking him—it had come up before, usually when Guy had food stuck on his face and Guy couldn’t be bothered to wipe it off, even when Kakashi pointed out it was there again and again, or when they were younger and Kakashi would lick Guy’s wounds like his ninken would do for each other, because otherwise Guy would’ve been too listless to do anything about his injuries except complain that he was past his prime already. But now that Guy was going along with Kakashi so cooperatively, Kakashi happily indulged himself.

Burying his face in between the valley of Guy’s pecs, Kakashi ran his tongue along the path of his chest, leaving a trail of drool dribbling down his skin, before his mouth latched toothlessly to one of those rosy, puffy nipples. He sucked vigorously, hungry, rolling the hard bud with his tongue and lightly scraping the tender skin with his sharp teeth. One of his hands seized Guy’s other pec, fingers sinking in the meaty softness of the flesh as he kneaded it with his calloused hands, groping Guy as he squirmed underneath him, little sighs and pants still spilling from his lips.

He moved from the middle towards the curve of the pecs, alternating between both sides. He pressed the plush muscles together, deepening the cleavage. He wriggled his tongue around until his jaw ached.

Kakashi was graceless and overeager. The flat of his tongue pushed hard. His teeth scraped against the side of Guy’s pec accidentally. But just that made Guy arch and make a noise that was so much livelier and louder than Guy even claimed he was even capable of being, and the next time, it wasn’t an accident.

Kakashi’s mouth left the now-swollen nipple with a pop, chest now covered in saliva. Kakashi grinned at the patch of damp skin when he pulled back. “You taste as good as you look, Guy!”

Kakashi wanted to bite down for real, to sink his teeth in and feel the squishy flesh give.

Who would blame Kakashi for wanting to take a bite? It was just so inviting. So firm, perky and perfectly round. Topped with flat dusky nipples that sometimes showed through the jumpsuit, especially when it got cold. And, in Kakashi’s mind, it was at least partially thanks to Kakashi that Guy had developed so well—Kakashi had been fondling this chest with love and affection for years and years. He’d helped them become so big. This had been a team effort.

Kakashi was already getting impatient, and he could feel his cock getting harder. He was going to enjoy the fruits of their labor.

He leaned back in, licking firmly over one slightly pebbled nipple. The nub unfurled more under his tongue. Kakashi dug his tongue into the slit, sealed his lips around the areola, and sucked.

At first, he just gently sunk his teeth into the sensitive flesh around the areola, tongue continuing to relentlessly flick at the sensitive nub. Guy let out a deep grunt. Humming and sucking it made Guy let out more cute sounds. Kakashi’s teeth were sharp enough to pierce skin if he wasn’t careful, so he held back, for now.

He took a peek at Guy’s face while he toyed with the nub in his mouth, feeling it harden and poke out more. Guy’s face scrunched, and with one particularly loud exhale, he involuntarily pushed his chest into Kakashi’s face. Kakashi smiled around his mouthful, scrubbing his tongue in circles.

Kakashi let up when Guy began to squirm again. A thrill raced up his spine as he surveyed his handiwork. Guy’s nipple was shiny with spit and indecently flushed. The middle was just a shade darker, enough to make it stand out from the surrounding parts.

Kakashi rubbed his thumb over the other nipple and leaned in to repeat the same motions with his mouth, lavishing attention all over Guy’s chest, testing the boundaries with tiny nips of his teeth. Despite being “too old for this,” Guy’s body enthusiastically responded to rough suckling and even less delicate groping. He could feel Guy’s skin warming the longer Kakashi nursed on his chest. His entire body was blushing.

Kakashi rocked his hips to grind his ass against the shape tenting Guy’s jumpsuit. He could measure his arousal easily from this position. Guy had gone a bit quiet, reduced to quiet huffs and moans, but the bulge in his clothes was more than enough to convince Kakashi that Guy was having fun, too.

Kakashi kept peppering Guy’s chest with kisses. He swirled his tongue around lightly over Guy’s skin, making the Blue Beast writhe in pleasure underneath him. Then, he finally bit down for real, firmly, just skirting the line of not quite enough to hurt. Guy arched off the ground, mouth agape with pleasure. “Kakashi, your teeth—”

That reaction went to Kakashi’s head. A comfortable haze settled into Kakashi’s mind, until all he could focus on was the task at hand. He alternated suckling and massaging and licking and biting, changing sides whenever Guy made an especially loud noise. Around the time he was sucking a sixth hickey onto Guy’s chest, Kakashi realized that he was so hard, he was leaking. A wet spot was forming on his pants.

Obviously, his immediate solution was to move close enough to rut against Guy’s stomach.

Kakashi sat up, pressed his hips down against Guy’s, grinding his erection against his clothed abs. A loud, pitiful moan bubbled from his throat. The friction felt so good, he did it again, and again, and again, desperately trying to relieve the lust eating at him from the inside.

Kakashi couldn't stand the painful ache of his cock, still confined inside his pants. Pulling away for a moment, Kakashi straightened up to fumble with his pants. “—You know, I’ve grown up, too, Guy!”

Guy rolled his eyes and muttered out a quiet, “Yeah, because we’re old,” as if it would suddenly make him stop looking like a blushing, disheveled, half-naked mess trapped under Kakashi.

With giddy impatience, Kakashi popped open the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Guy shuddered, his fingers clenching into fists, eyes fixed on Kakashi in surprise. Kakashi could feel himself blush at the close attention Guy was suddenly paying to his body. It made him all the more determined, though. Guy was finally, openly showing that he wanted Kakashi, just as much as Kakashi wanted him.

Kakashi pushed the pants down hastily, revealing his eggplant-patterned boxer briefs. He had forgotten he’d worn those today. Kakashi ran with it, though, “—An old man wouldn’t be wearing these, would he?!” Kakashi chuckled.

Guy cracked a grin that was almost a laugh and rolled his smiling eyes. “You’ve always been like this,” he said, finally sounding amused. Guy was having fun, too.

With that in mind as a mental push, Kakashi pulled off his underwear, revealing his already hard, dripping cock, letting it slap against Guy’s belly. His freed cock stood erect, his tip weeping with precum that had smeared all over the head.

“Remember how you were so impressed by this when we were kids?” Kakashi said, taking his cock in his hand and waving it around showily in front of Guy’s face. “It’s so much bigger now! Especially since you made it this hard!”

Kakashi took Guy’s hand and guided him to wrap his fingers around Kakashi’s girth. His cock was fully erect, slightly pink and veined. Kakashi coaxed Guy’s hands into gently squeezing, and a drop of precum came out of the tip. “Are you still impressed? You can look at it all you want!”

Kakashi’s cock felt heavy and hot in the palm of Guy’s hand. Guy never expected it to feel that different from his own. It was large and thick, something Kakashi really liked to brag about.

“You can hold onto me all you want, too, Guy!”

Kakashi began to pump Guy’s hands up and down along his dick. He murmured in delight, continuing to jerk himself off with Guy’s hand with more force and vigor, until Guy finally started moving his hand on his own, and kept going, even after Kakashi removed his own hands.

Kakashi rolled his hips, thrusting into Guy’s fist in time with his strokes. Guy pumped a little more sluggishly than Kakashi had been making him before, but that was fine—the tease of it made it all the more exciting. Kakashi kept bucking against Guy’s hand in a desperate rhythm, trying to chase that extra bit of friction and pressure and pleasure that just wasn’t there.

Guy’s powerful hands that could subdue any enemy were holding him so tenderly. Guy’s languid hands that barely found the energy to hold his own chopsticks most of the time were forming such a nice, tight crevice for Kakashi to fuck into.

Tangentially, Kakashi thought about the dirty books that Guy read. He thought about how some of the women in them had tits large enough to completely engulf the cock sliding between them. Kakashi hadn’t really seen the appeal of it before, but looking down at Guy from this angle while he rocked his hips, Kakashi couldn’t help but consider it.

Set on the idea, he pulled back and removed Guy’s hands from his dick. Kakashi scooted along the ground until his knees were bracketing Guy’s ribs. Kakashi lowered himself carefully, hands squeezing those pecs together. He squished and kneaded again, watching how the shape changed, how malleable it was. Kakashi pushed the pecs up, like a bra would. This supple, toned body…

Kakashi kept his hands where they were and glanced down at the valley he made between Guy’s pecs, sliding his dick into Guy’s cleavage experimentally. It fit nicely. It probably wasn’t quite what those books had in mind, but Kakashi liked this so much better.

“I just thought of something good, Guy!” Kakashi announced. He reached blindly into his weapons pouch and, after a moment of fumbling, pulled out an almost-empty bottle. He flashed the bottle of lube at Guy before popping the cap open and pouring a generous amount into his palm.

Guy wasn’t surprised. He already knew Kakashi carried that thing around.

“If I didn’t have this, I could never survive a mission with you! You ignite the youthful flames of passion in my heart and in my loins!” was how he’d explained it forever ago to Guy, who, for the record, hadn’t asked. Kakashi simply chose to overshare the fact that he masturbated. A lot. And exclusively to Guy. The explanation had been a long, impassioned dialogue with a bunch of nonsense fluff about how it’s part of youth and vigor. Guy tried to tune that out.

Kakashi drizzled lube into his own open palm and across Guy’s chest, first smearing it with clumsy fingers onto his cock. Guy gasped when Kakashi brought his hand to his neck. The liquid was cool to the touch, and Kakashi loved the shiver he felt throughout Guy’s body.

He trailed a finger from the jut of Guy’s Adam’s apple over the delicate column of his throat, between the press of his chest. Kakashi got to work rubbing the lube all over his pecs. He slid a slick hand up between Guy’s pecs, rubbing the globes of flesh together and spreading the lubricant messily. He massaged and squeezed the plush chest, diligently lathering his pecs.

“They’re not made for this, Kakashi…” Guy said.

Kakashi pinched his nipples to make Guy groan again.

“Anything’s possible with enough determination! –You should help out, too, Guy!” Kakashi cheered, pushing the head of his dick along Guy’s skin. Guy was still looking up at him, pretty pink mouth parted in his deep breaths. Kakashi thought he was gorgeous. His hair looked so much better wild and messed up like this. Kakashi reached down and nudged one of Guy’s hands further up his chest with a finger. “Touch yourself, too! Help me get you nice and slick!”

Guy’s eyes narrowed slightly, but he went along with it anyway. He reached up to brush his thumbs over his pecs and spread the lube over his own chest. A little shock of arousal went through Kakashi’s body when Guy’s whined quietly, pulling one of his lips between his teeth. “Wow, Guy… You’re really doing it? I’m surprised!”

Kakashi humped the line between Guy’s abs. The friction felt nice against the sculpted body, but it just wasn’t enough. Kakashi didn’t touch himself, just watched Guy keep touching himself.

He shoved his hips forward a little harder against Guy’s abs, impatiently chasing the distinct feeling of the orgasm sitting low in his stomach. It felt good—Guy always felt so good, and his skin was warm and soft, face going pink as he thumbed gently over his nipples to stimulate himself. All for Kakashi.

By the end of it, Guy’s chest was slick and slippery with oil. He felt filthy, but not in a bad way.

Kakashi grinned at their handy work and set the bottle aside, wiping his hand off on his tossed-aside shirt and ignoring Guy’s admonishment about having to wash it later. Kakashi positioned himself just above Guy’s chest, and his cock hovering right between the valley of his tits.

“Now we can get started for real! The main event! My dick or your tits—”

“Stop calling them that…”

Kakashi experimentally rocked his hips and rutted on Guy’s chest. He drew in a quaking breath as he settled his rattling thoughts. His skin felt hot, tingly, and he gasped loudly as Guy’s pecs pressed up against his erection.

“Let’s see which grew up better…!” Kakashi panted out wantonly. “I challenge you, Guy!”

Kakashi smiled and wrapped a hand around himself, lowering his hips down so he was level with the swell of Guy’s chest. “I love you,” he gasped, when he pressed the head of his cock to the bottom of Guy’s chest, easily sliding them between. The muscular pecs were snug around his length. He gasped as hot precum dribbled on his chest and warmed his skin.

He looked at the smear of sticky liquid on Guy’s pecs. It glistened with Kakashi’s pre when the light hit it just right. Guy looked a little off put at the sticky touch of Kakashi’s precum to his chest mixing with the lube, but more importantly, he looked turned on. The way his body shook and nipples perked was a testament to that.

“All right, here goes.” His hands trembled as he settled them on Guy’s pecs, pushing up either side of Guy’s pecs to create a plush pillow, and rubbing his thumbs over the nipples. A hum rose from Guy’s chest and Kakashi slid forward, cock slipping into the hollow between the muscles.

Kakashi slid his dick in the soft valley of Guy’s chest and felt his breathing slow a bit, pleasure washing through him in slow, torturous waves as he sandwiched his dick between them. Guy made a soft sound, and Kakashi felt him fidget around. Kakashi watched Guy’s face, the hazy way his eyes seemed to track over Kakashi’s little reactions. Kakashi pulled his bottom lip through his mouth and pumped his hips slowly, reaching down to press his hand over his cock for more friction.

He allowed himself a few pointed grinds. Kakashi thrusted into his chest, swirling his fingers over Guy’s nipples as his back arched from the pleasure. He pinched his fingers on his pink buds, as if to anchor himself. “You feel so good, Guy! You’re always so good, in every way!”

Kakashi used Guy’s chest, already covered in spit and lube, to better lubricate his length. He used his hands to push his pecs together around him. The softness of the flesh snuggly enveloped his cock in the warmth of Guy’s olive skin. The precum together with the lubricant helped the searing slide of erection between the bountiful valley of his pectoral tits. He moaned again, low and ragged. Kakashi started thrusting relentlessly into Guy’s cleavage, squeezing his mounds around his shaft, massaging his length as he fucked Guy’s pecs so hard that his body was rocking with the force of his thrusts.

He loved how the ridge of the cockhead scraped with smooth friction against Guy’s sternum. He laid his hands on the side of his pecs and squished them together as best he could. His large chest muscles were firm but soft, perfect for this. By pressing them together, he made a nice slick groove for Kakashi to fuck to his heart’s content. Guy wrinkled his nose cutely at the whole affair.

Kakashi moaned, head tipping back as he worked his hips back and forth. The skin was smooth and slippery, not as tight as Guy’s ass looked like it would be but still so, so good. He righted himself to look down at Guy again, and the visual made him even harder. His cock disappeared between Guy’s tits, the tip peeking out at the top whenever he slid forward. Kakashi kneaded the pecs, hands too small to cover all of them.

The meat of Guy’s pecs rubbed against his erection in all the right ways, and Guy’s panted breaths ghosted over the head of his cock every time it passed high. There was only the lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh and both Kakashi’s and Guy’s harsh breathing echoing in the forest for what felt like an eternity. Guy seemed transfixed on the sight of Kakashi’s cock between his chest.

“This feels so good. Way better than I imagined—!” He panted and prattled on as he started fucking Guy’s tits. “All this time I’ve only been fantasizing about touching them, when I could have had this! Do you have any idea how hard it is not to stare at them when we’re on missions together?” Guy whimpered as Kakashi lowered his voice. Guy knew—it wasn’t a secret. Guy wasn’t sure if Kakashi was capable of keeping secrets. “I can barely keep up appearances every time you walk by! All I can think about is you and _these_!”

“…What appearances are you keeping up?” Guy asked, and Kakashi broke into laughter at the jab.

Kakashi sped up, moaning unabashedly now as he slid back and forth on Guy’s upper body, sometimes letting himself move so far back that his ass rubbed against Guy’s cock again. He was a terrible tease, and it made Guy arch and whine. Kakashi didn’t mean to be cruel or teasing—he was more straightforward than that, more passionate and honest— but he couldn’t help himself when he watched Guy react like that.

It was fun. Sexy. All soft skin and pliable flesh.

Kakashi was lost in the motion, drowning in sensation. His mind fogged more and he relaxed as he settled into the perfect rhythm. He lived for each thrust against his excited skin. He started moving his hips even faster, and his head dipped backwards.

Similarly, Guy liked the sight of his rival above him. Kakashi’s cock was flushed against the frame of his body, and he pushed down with his palm to keep his cock in place between his mounds. Embarrassingly, he liked being used like this. He watched as Kakashi tilted his head back from the pleasure and pushed his chest even tighter.

Guy’s big hands were warm as he cupped the back of Kakashi’s thighs near his knees, and Kakashi jolted in surprise at the tender touch.

“…Mmm, Guy,” Kakashi hummed when the pressure on his dick began to lose some intensity. “Instead of holding onto me there, you should push your tits together for me yourself!”

Guy, stopped staring half cross eyed at Kakashi’s dick pushing through his chest, and instead looked up with parted lips and glassy eyes. Kakashi held his gaze as Guy shifted, fingers uncurling to slide up until he reached either side of his own chest. Kakashi’s smile brightened.

Guy brought his hands up and cupped his pecs, pushing them as hard as he could until that line of cleavage was formed again by what little breast tissue he had. He could keep them together much better than Kakashi had been able to from his position. Kakashi’s cock was almost completely enveloped Guy’s pecs and he moaned louder at the added pressure.

Since his hands were now free, Kakashi grabbed Guy’s shoulders tightly for support. “O-Oh my God, that’s so hot. Ahh, this feels so much better when it’s you doing it for me,” he choked out, slowly rocking his hips back and forth to slide between his tits, the oil making the movement far easier and letting him pick up the pace, especially now that Kakashi’s hands were free to simply anchor him while his hips went wild. His balls were brushing against Guy’s ribcage with every thrust. The pleasure of using his body was everything the lewdest parts of Kakashi had ever wanted. He moved his cock up and down against Guy’s chest, feeling it heaving beneath him. “Can you—mhmm... squeeze your tits around my cock a little harder? Put your all into it.”

Guy felt awkward and dumb but he obeyed, keeping the beefy pecs together. He squinted one eye in mortification as he felt the drag of Kakashi’s cock slide between his pecs push the flesh back against his hands. “Are you really still calling them tits…?”

“I couldn’t be fucking them if they weren’t tits!”

Guy huffed out a sigh, sounding amused rather than tired. Uncharacteristically, Guy flexed the muscles in his chest, letting the pecs bounce themselves up and down along Kakashi’s cock while Guy’s hands stayed still to keep them sandwiched tight around Kakashi.

Kakashi shuddered in delight. “So good—!” He kept rutting his hips faster and thrusting between his pecs. He hunched over slightly and gripped Guy’s shoulders harder, digging his fingernails into the skin.

Guy was absolutely mesmerized by the sight above him, watching Kakashi’s face twist in pleasure, his brow furrowing and his lips parted in soft moans. He looked down at his chest and bit his lip as he watched the head of Kakashi’s cock poke out from between his pecs each time Kakashi rocked his hips forward.

Kakashi worked his hips back and forth, his cock dragging slick and hot as he fucked towards Guy’s face. The glands of his raw cock poked out of Guy’s “cleavage” with every snap of his hips, and Kakashi angled himself so the tip would brush Guy’s lips every time he thrusted. His warm breath wafted over its head invitingly. The romantic side of Kakashi thought it was almost like Guy was kissing his cock.

Guy tilted his head down and opened his mouth so the next time Kakashi thrusted up, Guy could lick the crown of it, lap the cum from its tip. Guy licked his lips and lifted his head. He needed to crane his neck to reach, but he managed to wrap his lips around the mushroomed head the next time Kakashi thrusted forward. He managed to take his entire cockhead into his mouth despite the awkward angle.

“A-ah, wha-?” Kakashi opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them, and gaped at the sight. He stayed lodged between his tits while Guy lapped at his cock, licking up the precum that was beading at the slit. The top few inches of his dick would plunge in and out of Guy’s waiting mouth while his pecs took care of the rest. “T-that’s so erotic, Guy! You’re so hot!” he hummed, grinding ever so slightly so his cock is only out of reach for a moment at a time. “I-I’m fucking your tits and your mouth at the same time…! It’s like a dream! If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up yet!!”

Guy growled out in sputtered gags at the praise as he glanced up at Kakashi through his eyelashes. He let his tongue loll out and messily licked at the length, coating it in saliva and adding to the mess on his chest.

Kakashi moaned lowly at the sight and panted hard, curling his toes and angling for more leverage. “You’re so eager f-for my cock, aren’t you? You’re gobbling it up like you finally found some motivation!” he managed to say between moans, not needing a reply since he already knew the answer. “Why are you so enthused all of a sudden? An old man wouldn’t be sucking my cock as hard as you right now!”

In lieu of an answer, Guy hummed around him, sending vibrations down the shaft and making Kakashi curse under his breath. Kakashi’s movements started to get erratic as he approached his orgasm. The constant licking to the sensitive tip wasn’t helping his attempt to delay it.

“Oh shit, yes, yes, fuck– oh my god, your fucking mouth— that tongue— I won’t last— Guy—”

Kakashi reached up and grabbed some of Guy’s silky hair, using it partly for leverage as he continued fucking his cock between Guy’s pecs and into his mouth. Guy sucked more of Kakashi’s cock in with each pass, covering it with spit until it dripped all the way to the base.

“Ah, Guy—!” Kakashi grunted, tugging on his hair, whimpering around his cock, eliciting shocks of pleasure from Kakashi’s slit that had him nearly cumming already.

This position was perfect– Guy pinned to the ground by Kakashi’s weight, surrounded on all sides by his strong, slender thighs and calloused hands catching in his hair. Guy let his mouth hang open, his neck limp as Kakashi smeared the head of his cock across his tongue. But Kakashi didn’t want to come just yet. He didn’t want to shoot his load down Guy’s throat. He wanted to cum all over his face to look at the physical evidence that this happened.

Kakashi set a feverish pace, gripping Guy’s hair at the roots as leverage, moving his head up and down his cock slowly. He cradled Guy’s jaw, tugged on his hair, ran his fingers over Guy’s stretched lips, nudged the bulge of his cock through Guy’s cheek. Guy kept his hands on his own pecs, pushing them together tightly for Kakashi to grind against.

It didn’t take long for Kakashi to turn into a quivering mess, hips jerking hard and arrhythmically as Guy sucked and drooled around him. “Guy, Guy, oh my god–” Kakashi suddenly pulled out, dragging his cock across Guy’s lips, eyes burning with desire. Guy blinked in surprise, mouth hanging open mutely.

Kakashi breathed heavily from arousal and exertion as he moved back, taking perverse delight in the horribly disheveled state of Guy’s previously neat bowl cut. His bare chest, shining with saliva and lube, heaved up and down with every breath.

“Guy… Guy—!” Kakashi groaned, one hand grinding against his own cock, creating tight, slick friction for him to fuck into against the pillowed pecs. Kakashi’s hips stuttered, pausing before continuing, rougher than before. His blunt nails desperately pressed little divots into Guy’s flesh. “I-” Kakashi whined, pressing down with his palms, his rutting loses its rhythm. Kakashi reached down and tugged on one of Guy’s nipples again. Guy tipped his head back in another moan.

“—Can I cum on you?” Kakashi begged hazily, pressing a thumb over his aching cock when it slipped between Guy’s chest again. He moving back down to push his cock onto Guy’s breastbone, smearing cooled spit across the tan skin there. “—Don’t worry! After I cum on your face and tits, I’ll make you cum, too! I promise!” Kakashi added hastily.

Guy sluggishly looked up at Kakashi. He opened his mouth, tongue dipping out as he caught his breath, staring at his rival. Guy just nodding. His sweaty hair clung to his neck, skin wet and slick with sweat, eyes half-lidded and heavy.

That was enough to jumpstart his orgasm, rippling through him in warning.

The moment he felt his release threaten to tip over the edge, he suddenly pulled back and scrambled to jerk himself off. “Guy! Guy, Guy, Guy, Guy—!”

It only took a few more thrusts between Guy’s tits until Kakashi came. His abdomen tightened. Strained moans slipped from his lips. Upon the third thrust, Kakashi threw back his head and groaned again. “Open wide, Guy!”

Still sluggish, Guy barely moved, but he was already ready anyway, with his mouth mutely hanging open and tongue hanging out from when Kakashi had pulled himself out of it. It was an expression born from a lazy sort of daze he was still in, but honestly, Kakashi loved that part of him, too.

He kept thrusting, fucking Guy’s chest until Kakashi’s screams of delight devolved into an incoherent orgasmic wail. Spurts of his warm, thick cum sprayed all over Guy, until he was painted white with his seed. His cock twitched and throbbed as his release spurted out and coated his lips, his cheeks, and even his eyelashes.

Kakashi jerked his hips in short little bursts as he spilled across Guy’s collarbone and the base of his neck, catching a little at the space between his chest. Ropes of cum landed on his face and tits while Kakashi stroked himself until he was spent.

Guy swallowed down what landed on his tongue and licked up what he could reach while Kakashi came down from his high. His cock still dripped bitter white all across Guy’s chest and painted Guy’s face, a few drops catching on his chin. Guy’s long eyelashes fluttered as hot semen hit his skin and landed in his mouth.

Kakashi quickly caught his breath, panting hard, and sat back on Guy’s stomach, trying not to put all his weight on him.

Guy let go of his own pecs, which in turn released Kakashi’s cock. “You let out a lot…” Guy grumbled, running a tentative hand through the mess on his belly, wincing as the slickness grew cold from the air. “If you wanted to prove how spry you are, you did.” He lowered his hands to the ground limply, not bothering to wipe off his face.

Kakashi admired Guy’s cum stained face and chest, “You’re spry, too, Guy. What a pretty sight...You look even more handsome when you’re soaked in my cum!” Kakashi cooed, not missing the blush on Guy’s face.

“You’re truly tireless…”

Kakashi took a moment to look at Guy, face still flushed and eyes half lidded and dark, covered in Kakashi’s cum. Kakashi’s chest clenched, and it ached wonderfully.

“You’re right, I am. Because I want more,” Kakashi announced. He grinded his ass against Guy’s cock and watched the way Guy’s face pinches tight in a desirous wince. Kakashi wasn’t finished yet, he wasn’t satisfied at all. Guy’s neglected cock was still pulsating with the need to release, straining against his suit, uselessly dribbling precum until it stained the green clothes. “You want more, too! This part of you feels as youthful and energetic as mine!”

To emphasize this point, Kakashi scooted backwards off of Guy. He slowly dragged his nails down Guy’s chest, just between his muscular pecs and over his toned stomach, until finally, he reached the waistband of Guy’s underwear, lightly tracing over the bulge there. Guy let out a shaky breath, and Kakashi smiled. He rubbed incessantly at Guy’s crotch, stroking his obvious erection through the jumpsuit. Guy felt another surge of heat between his legs. “What should we do about this?”

“It… It’ll go away on its own…” Guy said, trying for another self-deprecating complaint about his apparent old age. His voice sounded raw, and the way his cock was trapped in his jumpsuit looked painful. It was so hard that it was putting the stretch of the jumpsuit to the test. But Guy insisted, “An old man like me won’t have to worry about it for long. At my age—”

Kakashi stroked harder in response, stealing Guy’s breath away before he could finish that statement. He wasn’t going to let Guy fall back on some dishonest excuse about being too old or feeble when the proof otherwise was staring both of them in the face. “Doesn’t feel like it to me. You’re harder than I am.”

Guy opened his mouth to say something, but Kakashi rubbed firmly at his cock and he moaned instead. Whatever he was about to say, the growing heat between his thighs begged to differ. Guy reflexively bucked his hips into the touch.

“You sound like you’re enjoying yourself! You look like it, too!” Feeling impatient again and tired of this back-and-forth, Kakashi grabbed Guy’s jumpsuit and underwear, and shucked them off onto the ground. He pushed Guy’s knees apart to look at Guy’s naked dick. It wasn’t as long as Kakashi’s, but it was girthier. It was thick and handsome as it stood prominent and proud. A very red head, and a slight curve… Kakashi could feel himself beginning to drool.

Kakashi wrapped his hand around and gave it a quick stroke. The pad of his thumb teased a sensitive place on the underside, where the head met the shaft. Guy moaned quietly. Kakashi shot a grin down at Guy, who merely pouted up at him.

“This won’t go away on its own after all! Let me help you! What kind of rival would I be if I let you go on a mission with a raging hardon you had because of me?”

Kakashi was relentless. He kept stroking Guy’s cock with his skillful hands, brushing over the tip now and then just to see Guy trying to hold back his loud groans. Guy squirmed under Kakashi’s ministrations, looking helpless even with the few centimeters Guy had on Kakashi in height and his broader build. Kakashi fondled the hot, twitching length in his hand— before abruptly letting go of it, seemingly bored with it.

Guy whined and huffed, “Kakashi, please…” and Kakashi laughed.

“See? You want my help after all! That’s the spirit!” Kakashi shouted happily. His hands went to Guy’s hips, trailing up slowly up his abs. “A hand job would be too boring! I’ll make you cum in a more passionate way!” Kakashi shot forward, hands returning to Guy’s chest, groping the muscle again. Guy gasped out when Kakashi began tugging and twisting at his sensitive nipples again. “We’ll go all the way, Guy!”

Kakashi let go of Guy’s chest and turned his attention lower. Ignoring his dick for now, Kakashi skipped down to Guy’s muscular thighs and gave them a squeeze, grinning when they tensed under his touch. “I love your thighs, too! Have I mentioned that? They’re so good!” he gushed, nuzzling his face against Guy’s thighs lovingly. He dragged his nose and right cheek along the warm flesh of Guy’s inner thigh. He nestled his body in close, opened his mouth and inhaled, just breathing in the other man’s calming musk, something Guy always insisted was just “old man smell”. “You’re such an amazing ninja, Guy! So sturdy and powerful... I love playing with your youthful body so much!”

Kakashi noticed how Guy’s cock twitched at the praise. More precum beaded at the slit. He pulled back after a while of worshipping his thighs and glanced up at Guy’s face. “You’re strong, and muscular, your tits are big and soft, your dick is so cute!” Kakashi praised, gauging Guy’s reaction. His face didn’t want to show it, but his body made it clear that Guy loved Kakashi’s compliments. “So please spread your legs for me? I want to get a better look.”

Guy shuddered at the praise and immediately obeyed, parting his legs and bending them slightly at the knee. Kakashi took in the sight and ran his hands up and down his thighs again, squeezing and pinching. Licking his lips in perverse thrill, Kakashi spread Guy’s tan, sculpted legs wider. Unlike Guy’s mulish attitude, his body was very flexible.

Yet again, Kakashi skipped over Guy’s straining dick. He just kept caressing his inner thighs until Guy seized up, then reached out one hand to get back to Guy’s chest. Guy gave a pleasant reaction as Kakashi massaged his inner thighs gingerly with one hand while keeping his other hand on his chest. Kakashi continued those ministrations for a few minutes, until he leaned his head over to the pec he was groping and removed his hand to replace it with his mouth.

“Aaannh!” Guy whimpered when he felt Kakashi go back to sucking on his chest again. Kakashi’s free hand joined the other in rubbing along Guy’s inner thighs.

“Your thighs are so hot. I could touch them all day long. I want to fuck them like I fucked your tits…” he mumbled huskily against Guy’s skin before he leaned forward to pepper Guy’s chest with more kisses and love bites. Kakashi’s mouth nipped another mark against Guy’s chest, then trailed down, licking and biting along his abs. His tongue just barely skirted around Guy’s cock, then kept going, leaving it aching and ignored once more.

Kakashi’s mouth reached lower until it reached those delicious thighs. Guy clenched his fists and gasped when Kakashi’s sharp teeth nipped at his thighs, his legs jerking.

A soft, questioning noise from Guy turned into more moans and gasps as Guy lay sprawled out on the ground. Kakashi kissed up his thighs again and again, nuzzling them and caressing them. His hands alternated between squeezing Guy’s thighs and pinching his nipples.

Kakashi pulled away after giving him a few more love bites and sat back on his heels. “Do you feel the way you’re trembling with excitement, like you’re going to burst? That’s how you make me feel every day!”

Guy blushed brighter but couldn’t deny it. It’d be more trouble to argue with Kakashi.

Kakashi retrieved his bottle of lube and coated three fingers with a generous amount. He quickly warmed up the substance between his fingers, then brought his hand between Guy’s legs. Looking in Guy’s eyes burning with lust eyes, Kakashi pressed one finger against his asshole.

Kakashi giggled when Guy jerked at the touch to his puckered hole. Fingertips rubbed Guy’s rim until it relaxed and Kakashi started working a single finger inside, greeted by the tight heat that enveloped the digit. It was a tight fit, but so hot and soft that Kakashi could feel a surge of desire rise within him. He imagined the way Guy would feel wrapped around his cock. He wanted to ram his dick into Guy already.

“It’s not anything like that…” Guy murmured in a delayed response. “You’re used to feeling the highs of these emotions. It’s rare for me to get this worked up… I might actually burst, Kakashi.”

The heated whisper made Kakashi push his finger in deeper. “—That’s okay, Guy! Let emotions wash over you! Even if you do burst, I’ll gather up all your pieces and put you back together again! Explode for me!”

Without wasting any more time, Kakashi added another finger, thrusting and scissoring in intervals as he tried to loosen Guy’s tight hole as fast as he could. The other could only hiss and tighten his fist as the second digit slipped inside his body.

Kakashi drunk in every sound and watched every jerk of Guy’s body while stroking his walls eagerly. He nudged his prostate a few times, just to see him squirm and pull out a loud cry. “You feel so tight and warm, Guy!”

Kakashi had considered stroking himself back to full hardness, but there was no need to. He was already getting hard again, just from getting to watch this. Soon his cock at full mast. He was thankful for this boundless stamina.

Not wanting this to end too soon, Kakashi kept avoiding Guy’s prostate to focus instead on stretching him, wiggling in a third finger. Guy’s body was adjusting to the new intrusion gradually.

Guy whined pathetically, lifting his head to look at him with desperate eyes. “T-touch that spot again, please,” he whimpers, voice hoarse with desire, desperation alight in his round eyes. He rutted his hips down in an attempt to get Kakashi to brush against his sweet spot. His cock leaked precum onto his stomach and the tip was almost an angry red color, flushed with need.

It was as close to begging as Guy would get. Kakashi shivered, torn between testing Guy’s endurance some more and wanting to hurry up and ravage him then and there. He was having too much fun. “You’re finally begging me for it!” Kakashi said. “I love you like this, Guy! So passionate and aching and… vulnerable!”

“Are… are you really toying with me right now?” Guy asked, his voice barely above a whisper. The sensations he was feeling from his ass were unlike any he had ever felt before. It was painful and embarrassing, but it felt good. He thought of Kakashi inside of him and it excited him even further. His dick twitched with excitement, dropping beads of precum on Guy’s manly stomach. If his fingers felt this good on their own, how good would his entire length feel?

So, it was almost maddening that Kakashi seemed to be going out of his way to show restraint for once.

Kakashi, the incorrigible tease, just laughed again. “You can handle it. It’s not like you to be the zealous one! I’m finally rubbing off on you!” Kakashi spoke into his ear as he moved his finger. “We’re not too old for fun and games now, are we?”

“…Can you get on with it?”

“Nope! I want you to cum untouched from my cock!” Kakashi pinned his hips down with his other hand. He knew Guy could easily resist him or force him to speed this up. Despite his attitude, Guy was much stronger than Kakashi, physically speaking. And yet he just sighed and shook with excitement, resigned to let Kakashi prepare him, occasionally begging for him to hurry up and squirming on his fingers. All of those attempts were met with laughter and encouragement from Kakashi, like they were just training and he was trying to get Guy to endure a final stretch. “You can do it, Guy! I believe in you!”

Even though Kakashi enjoyed watching Guy beg and squirm, Kakashi couldn’t hold himself back much longer, either. They both had had enough.

When Kakashi had finally stretched Guy to the point that he could fit three fingers, and although it wasn’t enough for Kakashi’s girth, he couldn’t wait any longer. “I won’t make you wait any longer, Guy.” Kakashi quickly slid his fingers out. Guy could feel his hole clenching helplessly around nothing. “I’ll give it to you right away.”

Guy’s eyes followed Kakashi’s hands as he scraped his fingernails lightly up his chest with one hand while he started stroking his own cock with the other. Kakashi was youthful and energetic in plenty of ways—his refractory period was more legendary than his Sharingan.

It barely took any time to coat his cock in more lube before he guided the tip of his cock to the rim of Guy’s glistening hole, biting his bottom lip as it stretched his rim. He could feel it readily part for him, as though it itself wanted him.

Kakashi pushed through his heat and spasming at the intrusion canal, slamming balls deep into Guy full force in a single, eager shove. Guy’s warmth consumed him. It sent sparks of pleasure up his body that made him tremble.

The moment Guy felt the entirety of Kakashi’s cock slam itself into his tight ass, he arched his back. Guy’s face went slack in a mixture of just a bit of pain and pleasure. His mouth hung open in a soundless scream as Kakashi’s cock filled him, dragging itself against his sensitive inner walls. Guy could feel everything— its mushroomed head, every vein on his cock rubbing his insides, the impressive length.

Kakashi froze and choked out a sob. It felt so good.

They both let out drawn out moans as Kakashi pulled his cock out inch by inch then pounded back in, enveloping Kakashi in tight heat. It was slippery and wet, eventually moving in and out with ease once Guy had adjusted to Kakashi’s size. Guy ended up with his ass flush with Kakashi’s hips, his legs up and out of the way, his neglected cock bobbing from its own weight. Kakashi stayed kneeling while he adjusted for a moment, panting hard. “I’m not gonna last, Guy, you’re so tight, oh my god. You’re so much better than I ever imagined. And I imagine you SO much…!”

Guy gasped when Kakashi rocked his hips against him. “Can you feel how excited you’ve made me, Guy?” Kakashi asked, bucking against him eagerly. He didn’t even leave space for Guy to answer. “Watching your face while I’m fucking you makes it even hotter. Can you feel it?” He emphasized his question by thrusting forward hard and pulling Guy against him, holding him there.

“I can feel you,” Guy answered breathily. His voice was barely a whisper.

“All of me?” Kakashi compelled, rocking his hips eagerly.

“All of you…”

Guy grunted in pleasure as Kakashi picked up the pace. “Do I feel good? Does my cock feel as big as it looked? Did you fantasize about this before? Did it go like this?”

“You keep trying to get me to say such embarrassing things…” Guy breathed. “What kind of dirty old man do you think I am, Kakashi?”

“I don’t think you’re any type of old man! I keep saying that!” Kakashi started pounding into him vigorously, grinning at the breathy moans he pulled from Guy. “I think you have enough energy to match me! That’s why I’m not holding back!”

Guy bit on one of his hands to smother the moans threatening to spill out of his mouth. Stifled whines fanned out against his fist while Kakashi tried to find the right angle. His sweat-covered body was in flames, his own moans choking him, and he still couldn’t- fuck!

“No! Don’t be quiet! I want to hear you, Guy!” Kakashi laughed before thrusting into him hard, the head of his cock hitting exactly where Guy had been begging for it. Guy’s scream was muffled by the fist in his mouth, his eyes prickling with tears and his insides clenching down on Kakashi’s cock.

“I want to hear you call my name! Don’t hide your voice from me!” Kakashi moved his hips fast without one clear thought in his head, chasing the sounds that Guy made whenever pleasure exploded in his body with every rub and hit against his prostate. “Keep moaning for me! I wanna think about this next time I’m alone without you.”

When Guy still didn’t unmuffle himself, Kakashi pouted. Guy so rarely screamed and panted like this, or even at all. Kakashi didn’t want to miss a single moment of it. “—Hold your legs up! That’ll be a better use for your arms!”

After a moment’s hesitation, Guy gathered his legs in his hands to make it easier for Kakashi. For all of Guy’s complaints about creaky bones and sore backs, he was still limber and flexible as ever, practically spread eagle for him. Kakashi rutted into him savagely with such force that Guy could only hold on for the ride.

Guy was on his back on the ground, holding up his legs as Kakashi pounded into him. From Kakashi’s vantage point, the vee of his muscular legs perfectly framed his pecs, glistening with sweat. Guy’s chest heaved as he cried out at a particularly hard thrust. He kept crying out his name over and over, begging for the slightest amount of mercy as his balls smacked against his backside, leaving a red mark there as well. “Kakashi, you’re… too excited about this.”

Kakashi laughed and ignored that statement. He drew a shaky moan from Guy with every thrust and stroke. He pulled Guy against him by the hips and admired the way his pecs bounced gently with every buck and heave. Guy’s entire body trembled, but he didn’t ask him to stop, only choked on another moan when Kakashi moved a hand from his hip, stroking up Guy’s belly and back to his chest.

Kakashi paused for a moment to feel the firmness of the muscle beneath his hand, the taut nipple against his palm. Guy’s skin was warm and still slick with sweat and lube and drying spit. “In this position, your tits look even better, Guy…” Kakashi swooned with another gentle squeeze.

Guy’s eyebrows arched. “M…. My chest again? You’re still on about that?”

Kakashi squeezed. “Of course! I told you I love them! And I’m so, so grateful to your big juicy pecs—without them, I would finally be getting the chance to have sex with you right now! I love them more than ever now!”

From missions and training, Kakashi’s hands were calloused and strong and sure. Not as rough as Guy’s, but still—Kakashi was powerful and rugged in his own right. He dug his fingers into the curve of Guy’s pecs mercilessly. He used one hand on the back of Guy’s thigh and one hand on Guy’s chest as anchors. The sound of hips slamming against Guy’s intensified in the humid morning air. Guy’s lashes fluttered as his eyes rolled back.

“I can feel you tighten around my cock every time I squeeze your tits!” Kakashi twisted his nipples roughly, pounding Guy’s ass as hard as he could manage in this position. “You love this!”

Guy breathed heavily through parted lips and his manly chest undulated in rhythm with his breathing. It was clear he wanted Kakashi as much as he wanted him. He wanted Kakashi so much he kept forgetting to complain about creaky bones or aching muscles. Their delight was mutual. Guy’s dark eyes were half-lidded, filled with a haze of desire.

Kakashi loved Guy, lusted after every part of him, but more than that, his deepest desire was to break through Guy’s lethargic façade and make him happy.

Guy was always the quiet type, somber and withdrawn and extremely pessimistic. The type who never seemed like he wanted to be there, but came anyway out of obligation. But he was the one who came to Kakashi first. He was the one who asked Kakashi to be his rival. That had made Kakashi so happy.

Guy had been complaining about being too old and past his prime ever since his dad died. Because that was the day Guy realized, ninjas don’t live long. He adopted an attitude like he only had until tomorrow anyway, and he was only a tool anyway, and nothing mattered anyway, so why bother with anything? He practically closed off his heart to hope and excitement and all things youthful, because if those things meant anything, then Guy’s father wouldn’t have died so senselessly. That was Guy’s opinion on the whole thing.

Kakashi _wanted_ Guy to bother with it, though. He wanted to see Guy live life to its fullest. He wanted to see Guy smile. Even if it didn’t make sense to, he wanted Guy to have hope, anyway. Because Guy was the reason Kakashi still smiled like this, too. People asked Kakashi why he was so giddy and hyperactive and positive all the time, considering everything he’d lost in life, and the answer was always because he lived in Guy’s world.

And once, when Kakashi had heard someone ask Guy why he bothered still being a ninja or showing up at all if he thought was too old for it. Guy had mumbled something about Kakashi still being a ninja, and not wanting to leave him alone. It made butterflies flutter in Kakashi’s stomach.

Guy hid his heart behind so many walls, but he did have a heart. Kakashi just wanted to reach it again.

Right now, it felt like he could. The face Guy currently had was… almost a smile.

His eyes were rolled to the back of his head as he stuck his tongue out making the most blissful expression he could manage, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth and the tip of his tongue. A soft moan slipped from his mouth without him even realizing. Guy let his mind go blissfully blank, filled and fucked like this.

“Ka… Kakashi, pleashe, it’s too fast… You’re sho big… Kakashi,” he slurred out. “Pleashe, pleashe jush let me cum…”

An overflowing feeling of love squeezed Kakashi’s heart. It flooded his entire being by just looking at that expression. Where all that tired listlessness was a moment ago, was now replaced with an exultation of that gleeful lust.

If what it took to make Guy smile and emote from the bottom of his heart like that was for Kakashi to fuck a good attitude back into him, then Kakashi would happily oblige. He was going to make sure he’d fuck that defeatist pessimism out of Guy. He’d fuck the youth right into him.

Guy clenched a little and Kakashi bit his lower lip. More wanton pleas fell from Guy’s lips as he moved his hips and felt the dick inside of him twitch as it grew more eager. “Kakashiiii…”

Kakashi beamed. He had the upper hand. Guy’s sense of defeatism might have been a tough opponent, but right now, Guy’s latent passion was the one calling the shots. Kakashi gave a playful upwards slap to each pec and watched Guy wince.

“You really like having your tits played with, don’t you?” Kakashi asked, leaning forward. He brought his face back to Guy’s chest and carefully bit down on Guy’s other nipple. He could feel Guy’s chest fan out against his cheek with every labored breath, and he pulled back a bit, just to start pressing open-mouthed kisses along the dip between Guy’s pecs.

The only answer Kakashi got is a slew of stuttered moans and half-swallowed sounds, most of which were just his own name. He pulled back a bit, eyes locked with Guy’s half-lidded ones. He squeezed even harder, increasing the pressure until he was sure that Guy was going to have bruises on his chest tomorrow, marks of possession that would be visible to anyone in the communal showers with Guy. The thought made Kakashi lean in again so he could sink his teeth into the meat of Guy’s chest, hard enough to make more bruises.

“Kakashi, pleashe—” Guy gasped. He was squirming under Kakashi as though he just couldn’t get comfortable, so full of energy that he could rival Kakashi in that regard for once.

“Guy… I wish you could see yourself! That desperate, aching lust you feel for me—that’s youth!”

Kakashi stopped moving, his hips pressed against Guy’s ass. He let go of Guy’s leg and chest to pinch both of his nipples between his fingers. Guy made a desperate sound, tried to tilt his hips up, tried to fuck himself on Kakashi’s dick. His own cock was achingly hard, curved up against his stomach. With the position Guy was in, his shoulders on the ground and his ass in the air, lines of his own precum slowly streamed from his abs down to his chest.

Kakashi squeezed Guy’s pecs, relishing the wordless hiss. “If I try hard enough, do you think I’ll get milk from these?” He twisted his nipples, taking in the way Guy’s eyes rolled up, his head thrown back and the line of his throat exposed. “Your tits are big enough for it! And they’re so sensitive! I just got an idea! Next time, I won’t even put my dick in you! I’ll just try sucking your nipples until you cum! How’s that sound?”

“Kakashi…” Guy panted. He looked absolutely wrecked, his hair disheveled and his face red, eyes swimming with tears from the pleasure. “L-let me cum… pleashe…”

“You’re going to cum from me squeezing your tits!” Kakashi growled. “I wanna see you cover these tits with your own cum!”

He moved so that he was practically crouching over Guy and pushed Guy’s hips up even more so that all his weight was on his shoulders. He moved one hand to hold onto Guy’s thigh, the other going to his chest. He fucked into Guy with all his strength, the sound of it loud and obscene.

“I’ll let you cum if you admit you like this.”

“I… I… l-like it when…you play with my chest-!” Guy gasped, clenching up slightly. He was so close… just a bit more.

“Admit you like me, too!” Kakashi pressed.

“That’s so…” Childish. Immature. Juvenile. Honest. Things Guy had no business pretending to be.

“Guy!” Kakashi whined, once again his perfect opposite.

Another bemused smile found its way onto Guy’s face. “I… love you, Kakashi,” he somehow managed in between desperate pants.

What was left of Kakashi’s self-control snapped.

Kakashi was all too eager to make good on his promise to Guy. Their relatively sedate pace was over, replaced with a hard, fast rhythm that had Guy crying out every time Kakashi hit his prostate. And, apparently, he was as skilled with his aim in this field as he was in battle with his Chidori, because he was hitting the mark on every other thrust.

“I was right! It’s just like I said! You’re a maiden in the springtime of her youth! And— mmh—since you've been so good…I want you to cum. I wanna watch you fall apart… I wanna see that stoic face twisted up and feel your muscles tighten up around me!” He set a brutal pace, delighting in the way Guy writhed so deliciously.

Guy felt his insides clenching and unclenching spasmodically on the cock inside him, his own dick pulsating. “Ka—Kakashi, there—”

“Mmn—ah— Guy!” Kakashi cried, voice reverent. “You’re so good, so good—I can feel you gripping me! Come hard for me! Show me how much you love my cock! Show me how youthful and spry you are!”

The words had barely left Kakashi’s mouth before Guy cried out one final time, his entire body seizing up with the force of his orgasm. Pleasure crackled and snapped up his spine like an electrical current. His eyes squinted shut as his cock spurted all over his stomach. His hips bucked as tremors filled his body, extending outwards from where he was joined with Kakashi.

When he opened his eyes, he was seeing stars— more than he usually saw around Kakashi, bright and bursting all around him. “Ka…” Brain fried, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Guy’s tongue still hung out in the pleasure. Needy moans spilled from his mouth along with the drool running down his chin, dripping from the corners of his mouth and his tongue. “Kakashi…” he slurred out.

Most of Guy’s own cum landed on his chest, but some of it ended up on his neck and chin.

Kakashi took in the sight of the blue beast completely fucked out and covered in both of their spunk. Konoha’s creator of the “middle-aged attack” was looking horny and blissful with a well-fucked smile plastered on his beaming, drool-covered face. It was nice to know that Kakashi himself was the only one who could see this, who could force this out of Guy.

Just the thought of that made Guy shake.

It was all too much to bear. The closeness, the friction, Guy’s touch, that look on his face.

“Guy—!” He barely even registered the moan of ecstasy that left Kakashi’s lips as he slammed into Guy one final time and came, his thighs shuddering against Guy.

Pressure built and built within him until he reached the peak. Guy’s warm, thick release painted his own chest white before Guy, still drunk on his ecstasy, could feel Kakashi cumming deep inside him.

The second orgasm ravaged through Kakashi’s body in immense waves of pleasure and he kept thrusting until every last drop of cum had come out. Guy held onto him tightly as they both rode out their orgasms while whispering each other’s names.

Kakashi rolled his hips, drawing out his own orgasm as he emptied himself into Guy. His groan was low, long, loud, and it made Guy’s cock give an overachieving twitch.

Guy shook through the aftershocks. Kakashi lowered Guy’s legs back onto the ground slowly and did his best to steady Guy’s trembling thighs as he came apart, too, until Guy sagged, every muscle in his body seemingly relaxed. He panted as if he had run a marathon, his legs still trembling. He looked up at Kakashi, and slight embarrassment filled him as Kakashi stared down at him with pure adoration and love still in his gaze.

“I love how you look when you finish a workout! You finally look tired for the right reasons!” Kakashi prattled. He bent down and pressed a soothing kiss to Guy’s lips before he could say a single self-deprecatory word to the contrary.

Kakashi gently braced himself against Guy’s thighs and pulled out. His now-soft cock slipped out of him, and Guy moaned softly into Kakashi’s mouth. The sensation of his cooling cum dribbling out of Guy’s pleasantly-sore hole pulled an exhausted whimper from Guy. Kakashi slowly pulled out of the kiss and nuzzled into Guy’s neck instead.

“A workout is right. I’m exhausted,” Guy grumbled. “I feel like I burned an entire day’s worth of calories…”

“Good! Then I’ll take you out for an eating competition! It’s a date!”

Kakashi snorted into Guy’s neck, and then they were both giggling. Kakashi moved off Guy, just to get a proper look at the evidence of their fucking.

“…Are you really looking at that?”

“It’s so pretty, Guy!” A finger pushed some of the pale fluid back inside, and Guy shivered, way too well-fucked for that kind of teasing.

“Kakashi, you are going to be the death of me.”

“Never!” The word sounded punched out of Kakashi’s chest as he crawled over Guy again, thoroughly exhausted but still very opinionated. “You’re my whole life, Guy! So, I’m going to be yours, too…” His voice trailed off. The high of his orgasm left him dizzy. He slouched above Guy, using his hands to keep himself from falling on top of Guy. He tried to take stock of his boneless body to see if he could stand up and walk without his legs giving out. He’d fully intended on rushing them to Kakashi’s house, cleaning themselves up, then dashing to make it to the mission with time to spare.

Until he felt Guy’s arms wrap around him.

Before Kakashi could roll off of Guy to whisk him into his arms and into a bath, Guy’s arms came up to drape loosely around Kakashi’s waist.

With a happy sigh, Kakashi collapsed on top of him. He let himself be buried comfortably in the receptive warmth of Guy’s embrace.

Guy breathed out slowly, not lethargically but blissfully, eyelashes fluttering as he blinked himself back to reality. Kakashi ran a slick hand through Guy’s damp hair, feeling sweaty and disgusting and incredibly in love.

Kakashi blushed and laid his head against Guy’s chest while Guy caught his breath, coming down from his ecstasy, breathing into the skin of his rival. Guy was utterly spent, his brain not yet capable of forming full sentences.

Kakashi trailed his hand down Guy’s neck to rest gently on his pecs again. He was still sticky with all manner of things. But that was fine. Kakashi would carry Guy into a nice, long bath himself if he needed to. They’d bathe together, and Kakashi would wash his back for him. He rubbed Guy’s pecs affectionately, and Guy’s hands moved ever-so-slightly back and forth against his back. Kakashi could hear the steady thump of Guy’s heartbeat beneath his ear. He decided the shower could wait a few more minutes.

This was unmistakably a cuddle, but Guy couldn’t bring himself to pull away or bellyache about how childish cuddling was. Judging by the way Guy’s arms were wrapped around him, Kakashi didn’t think his rival was too opposed to it.

“Good morning, Guy!” Kakashi mumbled, nuzzling into Guy’s chest.

With a tired smile and a fond sigh, Guy finally answered, “Good morning, Kakashi.”


End file.
